


foxxx09

by bunymyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, camboy au, enjoy this load of shit, it's just dicks and butts, other than that, seriously there's a vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/pseuds/bunymyun
Summary: I don't even know what to call this, it's basically a roommate au where Minhyun is a camboy to make money and Aron is stupid, but rich and powerful.





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> I...yeah I don't know have fun with this I guess. I'm writing this at Starbucks while my friends make a bullet journal entry.

“On god I will end you, then myself if you don’t shut that alarm off  ** _right now_ ** .” 

Minhyun chuckled from the other side of the room as he came back into the room to shut off his alarm. 

“Stop getting pissy with me just because you decided to party all night. Who parties on a Monday, anyway?” Minhyun laughed as he buttoned up his collar. 

“Someone who has a life, unlike you.” Aron said, throwing his pillow at Minhyun as he walked out of the door. 

Technically, Aron wasn’t supposed to be partying. That was the reason his mother sent him away to begin with. Aron’s parents had decided to ship him off to some remote university in the middle of Nowhere, California. 

It wasn’t his fault that the house party he wanted to have got out of hand and ended in the cops showing up … not at all. And it definitely isn’t his fault that there were all kinds of illicit drugs in every room. Absolutely not. He had just invited the wrong people. He didn’t remember half of the party to begin with, which definitely didn’t look good when the cops interrogated him. 

It didn’t matter though, he was turning 25 soon, and that meant he could legally obtain his fortune from the family. Until then, he was forced to listen to their every order, like coming to this stupid university, away from all the snotty rich kids he had spent years sucking up to in order to network himself for his future. 

Aron spent the next 20 minutes rolling around in his bed before deciding to finally get up and do something productive with his life. Networking doesn’t happen in bed, anyway. 

Dragging his feet, Aron got ready for the day, slipping on a hoodie and his glasses. 

Checking his schedule for the tenth time that morning, Aron headed off to the class he was TA-ing for. He hated every second of it, but he did get paid for it, and get credit. 

* * *

“Mr. Kwak will be grading your assignments, assuming he decides to make it to class to--” Dr. Jung paused as Aron walked through the door. “Ah, he made it. Anyway, hand in your papers to him, he will have them graded by the end of the week, our office hours are ..” 

Aron stopped listening as the students started to line up by his desk, handing in the first half of their reports. As much as he loved Neuroscience, Aron also despised every second he had to read b.s’d assignments from students who think they can get away with writing their reports the night before. Or that morning, by the looks of the fresh coffee stains on one report. Overall, they shouldn’t be too hard to read, the material wasn’t nearly as dense as it could be. 

Just as quickly as the students turned their reports into him, Aron began to grade them, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

The day went on like that, he went to his classes, or went to the ones he had to assist in before he went to the research lab across the campus. 

There was where Aron felt the happiest. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved doing research and looking at brains all day. He wouldn’t ever admit to his parents that he was actually thankful for them pushing him towards this career. 

“Hey, Baekho. You’re late. Show up on time next time or I’m going to have to report you to Jung.” Aron said as his research partner showed up, his hair tousled and shirt ruffled. 

“What they hell were you doing, anyway? I thought Thursdays were the day you didn’t have class?”

Baekho smiled sheepishly as he sat in his chair. “I was … busy?” 

Aron smacked him. “Don’t give me that, you’re a horrible liar.” 

“Fine, I was um… indisposed?”

Silence followed.    
  


“Indisposed?” Aron repeated. 

Baekho nodded, trying not to look Aron in the eyes. 

“I was watching porn and lost track of the time.” He mumbled. 

Aron laughed. “Oh, well okay then. Whatever, no big deal.” 

“IT WAS A GUY.” Baekho blurted. Aron slowly turned to look at Baekho. “A dude? You’re gay? That’s fine if you are but why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I’m … not…” Baekho looked up now, his eyes full of confusion. “I don’t know man. I was watching the usual stuff, ya know. And then I saw an add for someone named foxxx09 and saw all the reviews…! So many comments about ‘the best tits and ass’. I don’t know man. I had to look. I was too curious!!!” 

Baekho’s face was completely red now. His embarrassment starting to rub off on Aron. 

“So you what? Watched the whole video?” Aron asked, curious, but also teasing his friend. 

Baekho shook his head. “No, much worse!! I mean, I-- I stopped watching at first, but then curiosity got the best of me and I-- I jerked off to it. He’s just so … good… better than all the vapid cam girls I’ve watched.” 

Aron wanted to laugh, but he also wasn’t about to kink shame his friend. “Hey man, whatever works!! Sometimes i have to watch hentai just to get variety.” He shrugged, hoping to make Baekho feel less...guilty. He wasn’t really sure what to call it. 

Aron himself didn’t really care, if he was being honest. He understood that people had different kinds of kinks and tastes and as long as it wasn’t illegal, he thought people should have fun. 

Baekho went silent for a few moments until a small, “Oh, shit nooooo…” blurted out of him. 

Aron turned to face his partner. “What now?” 

Baekho blushed an intense red. “Please whatever you do...do not open that message I just sent you. It was supposed to go to my last contact but you popped up first and and--”

Aron held his stomach as he began to laugh. “Oh my god!! Haha!!! Get it together, I’m not going to open that!! I’m not really into it, my dude.” 

Baekho sighed, “Okay, cool, cool. We good?”    
  
Aron nodded, still giggling. “Yeah, dude, of course. Now, can you please get back to setting up the magnet for the experiment? We need to get started by tonight or we’ll be behind. And I don’t know about you, but I want to go home.” 

Baekho smiled at Aron, before running to the back of the lab to retrieve the magnet and start to set up. 

* * *

Aron walked into his room at exactly 11:57 PM, yawning as if he wasn’t about to chug a pre-workout and head down to the gym for a late-night swim. 

Minhyun was already sound asleep in his bed, his usual shorts and white t-shirt combo, the fan on high to reduce the heat from outside. He snored lightly and Aron couldn’t help but smile at how his roommate was sleeping at a weird angle. 

“He probably had a long day.” Aron thought to himself. “I can’t imagine having two jobs on top of being a full time student…”    
  
Aron felt a bit of pity for his roommate, he worked very hard to pretend like he didn’t give a single care about Minhyun, but the guy was just … too charming. It was no wonder that he was the department favorite. If he wasn’t out and about, Minhyun was usually sleeping in their room. Aron rarely saw him studying, but knew his grades were impeccable. He wondered how on earth he managed to do it all. 

Shrugging, Aron switched off the light in their room and went to the gym. 

* * *

Minhyun closed the door to his and Aron’s room, loosening up his tie and shrugging off his shirt. He checked the closets and bathroom before sending out an alert that he would start a live show in 5 minutes. It was a little too early, but he needed release, and he needed it now. 

Looking around, he began to switch on the LED light he had to “set the mood” for his videos. Truth be told this was his favorite part of the day. After all his classes were over, and he finished his work for the day, Minhyun loved to unwind by shutting off his brain and being told what to do by his thousands of viewers. Especially the ones that paid the most money. They were his favorite customers; the more you paid, the more likely you were to be able to boss him around. 

Minhyun took a deep breath, shaking off his usual nerves before covering his eyes with a masquerade mask, pouting his lips slightly and lowering his voice an octave. He sat back in his chair, switching on the cam as the countdown to his show began. 

Five

Four

Three

Two 

…

“Hey, everyone, welcome back to your favorite fox’s playtime~” 

He leaned into the camera a bit, “What should we start with today? I’ve had a  _ very _ long day and just want to be used…” He pouted at the camera, slumping his shoulders.

A quick succession of dings rang throughout his room; Minhyun tried to hold back from smirking at how easy it was to get money from his audience. “Ah, should I start like that? Is that really what you want, daddy?” 

Dings began to come in faster. Minhyun smiled at the camera. “Okay, then! I guess it’s settled; follow me~” 

Minhyun moved from his desk to the bed, a tiny remote in his hand switching the camera to one he had placed near his closet door, cautiously hidden from his roommates’ view. The new angle made his bed look bigger than it was, and it made Minhyun’s legs look more slender. “Is this a good angle, daddy?” 

More dings. 

“Good! What should I take off first?” Minhyun asked, his hips shaking slightly to tease his audience. 

Ding, ding, ding. 

“Ah, my pants?” 

No dings. 

“Hm, my shirt?” 

Ding, ding, ding.

Minhyun smiled, sitting up to take off his shirt, running his hands across his chest, slowing down by his nipples as he did.

* * *

Baekho excused himself from the cafeteria when he saw the alert. 

“I..I have something I have to do. Be back in a bit.” he said, scooting his way to the bathroom as he pulled out his earbuds from his pocket. 

_ Now? He usually doesn’t stream until much later!  _

Baekho tuned in just as foxxx09 was tearing off his pants to show off the sparkling pink plug in his ass. 

  
  



	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I don't know. Haha.

Aron woke up in a cold sweat. His chest heaving as he took each breath. His dream-- no, his nightmare was coming true. 

He thought that thinking of his roommate in the day was bad enough, he forced himself to think that it was purely out of concern. It _ had _ to be out of concern. Aron didn’t _ like _ his roommate. No, that wasn’t possible. 

But his dream… Aron shook his head as he replayed the scene in his head. It always started the exact same way, he and Minhyun would be having a casual conversation, something that rarely happened, and then suddenly, they would get quiet, and stare at each other before Aron would cave. He would grab Minhyun’s leg, and neck, bringing him close and kissing him with such candor that it would leave them both breathless. 

Aron would pull away, staring at Minhyun, who’s eyes would flutter open slowly. “I-- I’m sorry!!” Aron would blurt out, covering his face, before Minhyun would shake his head slowly, bringing Aron’s hands down from his face. “It’s okay. I liked it.” Minhyun would say, his cheeks burning a bright pink. 

Smiling, Minhyun would pull Aron back, their teeth clashing at first from the over excitement, slowly melting into a comfortable kiss. Humming in delight, Aron would place his hands on Minhyun’s hips, bringing him closer until Minhyun was spreading his legs to move onto Aron’s lap. 

It only got worse from there. Minhyun would start to grind his hips against Aron as they kissed, their eyes locking when they pulled away for air. Aron’s pants felt unbearably tight now, Minhyun putting more weight on him, making the problem in his pants, worse. 

Aron would watch in awe as the scene would change and suddenly Minhyun would be between his legs, holding onto his dick, pumping it slowly and looking up at him. 

Minhyun would smile brightly at him, before opening his mouth and letting out a loud buzzing noise..

Wait-- 

What?? 

Aron would wake up, his alarm buzzing loudly. His body was wet with sweat and his pants were covered in cum. 

Aron groaned and looked to the left of the room. “Oh, thank fuck he isn’t here.”

* * *

  


Aron spent the rest of the day strung out and on a short fuse. His dream had messed up his sleep schedule and if he was being completely honest with himself, he was still horny. 

He spent the entire 45 minutes he had for a lunch break, desperately trying not to think about Minhyun. 

Much to his annoyance, though, Minhyun shot him a triple text that morning. 

**From Hwang Minhyun **

_Yo. You left your food in the microwave and now the room smells like asshole. _  
  
_Please clean your damn dishes I am not your mother_

_Fucking rich kids _

Aron was pretty sure that last one wasn’t for him. But he responded anyway. 

**To Minhyun**

_I’ll make sure to clean up after myself. Was actually really tired last night. _

_Also, I didn’t ask you to clean my stuff. That was all you. _

Aron knew it was a little mean to reply that way, but he was in a crisis for fucks sake. He couldn’t be nicer to him just because he _ might _ like him. No, hell no. Aron had to continue acting like he hated his guts and was the shining example of a heterosexual male in his mid-20’s. 

Aron laughed as he thought about that. He never had put much thought into his sexuality, in fact, he didn’t really care. All he really cared about was taking over the family business and inheriting his millions and living happily ever after. He hadn’t really thought about being with anyone because he could _ get _ anyone he wanted. 

So why on earth was Minhyun the one who would appear in his dreams? And why the hell was Aron getting so hot and bothered by it? 

**From Minhyun**

_Just keep your stuff clean, please. _

Aron shook his head as he shut off his alerts from Minhyun. He didn’t have the patience to deal with that right now. Not when he still had a stack of papers to read through and make sure they were graded _ properly _. 

* * *

  


**One week later**

  


Aron arrived at his dorm at around 3 AM. The experiment had taken far too long and he was exhausted, but he had to grade papers and decided to just down a Redbull and get it over with. He had to be up in four hours anyway. 

Minhyun was snoring from his bed, his legs exposed from the blanket, looking like two long white noodles, if Aron didn’t think about it for too long.   


He laughed at that. Of course he’d be thinking about food, he hadn’t eaten. Sighing, he got up to go to the mini kitchen and make himself some noodles so he wouldn’t wake Minhyun. He giggled. Minhyun’s legs looked like noodles and now he was eating noodles….

Shaking his head, Aron sighed. “I have to be out of my mind.” 

Cup of noodles in hand, he went to his desk to work as fast as he could. Truth be told he felt like he was getting too old for this crap. Staying awake all night was not the business, anymore. 

He looked at the top paper. It was from some kid named Mingi. Aron thought about the students in this class. If he remembered correctly, Mingi was the kid that only brought his iPad and a coffee. Never anything else. But the kid somehow had impeccable grades and was actually breezing through this class, as well. Aron made a star next to Mingi’s name on their roster. 

Aron wanted to recruit him for their research. And based on this paper, which, albeit a little out there… was very well researched and have incredible data. The next paper, however, was going to give Aron a migraine. 

“It’s going to be a long night.” He sighed.   
  
Minhyun flipped in his sleep, sighing and mumbling something about his ‘daddy”. Aron couldn’t help but smile. That was kind of … endearing. 

* * *

“Hey, Aron, wake up… I uhh... can I uh… talk to you really quick?” Minhyun was shaking Aron awake. He was still at his desk. 

Wiping the drool off his chin, Aron sat up, blinking the crust in his eyes away. “Huh? Yeah what-- what’s up?” Aron kept blinking, trying to get himself to focus. 

Minhyun looked nervous. “I uh. I don’t know how to tell you this? It’s kind of awkward. “ 

  
Aron was fully awake now. “Look, I know we don’t exactly get along but you can still talk to me, you know. I mean, we live together, so..!” 

Minhyun’s eyes widened at that. “Oh, um. Okay.” He paused slightly. “Okay, so the thing is. I think I might be in love with this guy and I don’t know if you would be okay with that? Like .. bringing a guy over or you know having sex in the room .. or ..” Minhyun fumbled with his words as Aron stared at him. 

“Oh. Well. If that’s all you’re worried about. I’m fine with it. Just give me a heads up for when you want to have sex with someone in the room. I’ll make sure I’m busier than usual.” Aron smiled at Minhyun, standing up and patting him on the shoulder. “I don’t care about that at all. You’re still a person.” 

Minhyun smiled, tears on the edge of his eyes. Aron smiled. “You don’t have to worry about that, I promise.” 

Minhyun nodded, wiping the small tears before hugging Aron. He was a little surprised at first, but let Minhyun hug him, patting his sides, trying to comfort him. Truth be told, he was never good at the whole ‘comforting’ thing. 

As they pulled apart, they made eye contact. Aron trying to reassure Minhyun once again before wanting to go back to work. 

Before he knew it, Minhyun was leaning closer to him, their lips touching briefly before Minhyun tightened his grip on Aron, who didn’t resist. They remained pressed together in a comfortable kiss, slowly taking each other in. 

Aron felt himself melting into Minhyun, not knowing what the hell was happening, but enjoying it nonetheless. 

Minhyun pulled away, His eyes darker than usual, his lids hooded as he stared at Aron. 

“Now. I want it now.” 

Aron blinked before figuring out what he meant. “Oh.” he mumbled, before nodding. “Okay.” 

Minhyun smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him to his bed. “Ruin me.” 

Aron was beside himself. “What?” 

Minhyun giggled. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you to fuck me. So, fuck. Me.” 

Aron didn’t have to be told twice. Their clothes started to come off in rapid succession, kisses following as Aron hovered over Minhyun, taking in the lines of his body, the curves of his hips. The slight abs that were forming on his stomach..._ when did he start working out? _

Aron began to pull off Minhyun’s pants, kissing his lower stomach, causing Minhyun to squirm, soft moans starting to bubble up from deep within him. 

“Are you sure this is what you want, Minhyun?” Aron asked. “I can s-”

Minhyun reached down to Aron, pulling him up to kiss him. “Don’t. Stop.” 

Nodding, Aron grabbed the edge of Minhyun’s underwear, tugging them down, revealing his half-hard dick. 

Aron couldn’t help it. He stared. He’d be lying if he said that Minhyun wasn’t big. And he’d really be lying if he said he didn’t want to ride him until his hips gave out. Minhyun laughed as Aron remained still. “You can touch me, I promise I won’t break.” 

Aron blinked dumbly at Minhyun. “I… yeah. I know. It just kind of dawned on me that we’re naked.” 

Minhyun propped himself up on his elbows. “Yeah, very. And I swear I will get dressed if you don’t suck me off right the fuck now.” 

Aron gulped. “When did you get so demanding?” 

Minhyun bucked his hips up, “Well?” 

Aron was shaking. 

No, really. He was being shaken by something. Someone. 

Aron woke up. 

“Have a good nap?” Minhyun laughed. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god please stop letting me write this fic. It is PHYSICALLY not healthy for me I get heart palpitations and I constantly scream. Who allowed me to come back to writing fics, much less PORN????  
WHOMST
> 
> Any way. Slight time skips??? (Don't worry it tells you). Also ahahHAHAHAHHAHAHAH I legitimately wanted to die writing this to the point that I put it off updating for a whole ass day. 
> 
> Okay, bye, Enjoy this flaming pile of garbage.

__ Three weeks later.   
__   
__   
_ Two weeks til Finals.  _ __   


* * *

  
  
Aron’s eyes felt bloodshot. 

He had gotten sleep, but when he really thought about it, not a single minute that he was asleep was restful. His dreams were getting worse and he began to consider just not sleeping at all to avoid meeting Minhyun in his dreams. He saw him enough as it is. 

He couldn’t afford to that though. His thesis was due, his research was coming to a close, and honestly, with the cold incessant chill in the November air, Aron just wanted to sleep after his long days. 

Minhyun was also spending a lot more time at their dorm, sleeping during the day having taken time off from work in order to study. Or at least, that’s what Aron assumed. Minhyun just looked tired, stressed and a little worn out, if he was being honest. He even looked like he had bruises all over his body, but Aron racked that up to being his own filthy imagination. 

Christ, Aron needed to let go. 

It wasn’t until later that night, when Aron was cornered by Baekho that Aron was even able to get some kind of release. 

“Dude. You look like shit.” Baekho looked concerned, and try as he might, Aron knew he was right.    
  
“Thanks.” Aron said, continuing to walk to his desk.   
  
“No, seriously, whats up? I’ve never seen you like this.” Baekho’s eyes looked sad, and Aron couldn’t help but just give into telling him everything. 

Baekho gasped. “Aron. Dude. You’re so strung out your shoulders are slumped like you’ve been carrying the weight of the world. Your eyes are nearing bruised level, and honestly they’re starting to look a little yellow, too. You need sleep.” 

Aron shook his head. “I’ll dream about him.” 

Baekho nodded. “I know, you said that already. I’m saying you need to get him off your mind even if it’s for a little while.” 

“How the hell do you suppose I do that?” 

Baekhop shrugged. “I don’t know. Get laid, maybe? It doesn’t have to be anything long term, just, you know!! Something that will last long enough to get you off?” Baekho’s eyes widened. “Or!! You know, you could just rub one out over and over until you’re exhausted and pass out.” 

Aron grimaced. That didn’t really seem very appealing. “I don’t know, Baek. Porn doesn’t really do it for me, ya know?” 

Baekho nodded, trying to think of what to say next. “You know, I could just send you the link to that one camboy again.” 

Aron thought about it for a while before shaking his head. “Hm, I don’t know about that. Something about it seems kinda wrong?” 

Baekho smiled. “If you’re worried about it being an invasion of privacy or something, they signed up for it. Literally. It was their choice. Either way, let me know?” 

Aron nodded, going back to work, before sighing and just calling it a day. 

  
  


* * *

He went to a bar after that. He didn’t usually come to these, but he felt like it would at the very least get him drunk enough to loosen up enough to relax. 

Sure enough, about four drinks in, Aron felt his body let up, and felt his body become heavy. His eyelids were heavy, his legs felt like jelly, his stomach was warm with the liquor he inhaled. 

_ Hopefully now I can get some good sleep!  _ He thought as he hailed an Uber.  _ No stupid Minhyun in my dreams today!! _ __   
  


Or at the very least, no dreams at all. 

Sure enough, as Arons Uber arrived, he shot Baekho a reminder that the la would be closed for tomorrow. 

A quick “k” coming back to him. Aron rolled his eyes, his thumb lingering over the keyboard as he got into the uber. He was going to reply, but the red link in the thread of their messages caught his eye. 

**“Foxxx09 Live at 7pm Fridays”**

Aron’s eyebrow rose. He had completely forgotten about the conversation he had had earlier with Baekho, and even more about the link Baekho had sent weeks ago. 

Aron thought about it as he turned the volume down all the way on his phone before opening the link to another tab. 

And then he remembered where he was. 

_ Not now, idiot.  _ He thought. 

The uber pulled up to the dorms, and Aron made his way to the room. 

It was about 7:30 PM, the earliest Aron had ever come home. Climbing into the elevator, Aron wondered if Minhyun would be home. He fumbled with his keys as he tried to find the right one to unlock his door. 

Finding the right one as the elevator opened, Aron stopped by to grab a glass of water from the shared kitchen; he would definitely need it when he wakes up in the middle of the night thirsty as usual. 

Sliding his key in the door, Aron noticed a light blue light shining through the bottom of the door.  _ He’s probably watching a movie,  _ Aron thought with a smile on his face. Unlocking the door, Aron opened it to reveal Minhyun bent over Aron’s desk, a blissed out look in his eyes, moan after moan ripping from his throat as he fucked himself open in front of a camera. 

Minhyun looked up, shocked, the mask on his face doing absolutely nothing to hide the fear in his eyes. “Ah….! Ar-...hhhh” Dings were firing off in the room. Minhyun stopped immediately. 

* * *

Aron felt the glass slip from his hand and heard it shatter on the floor before he backed out of their shared room, his heart racing at a dangerous speed. The door slam ringing in his ears. 

Aron ran. He ran as fast as he could. 

This had to be a dream. This had to be a dream. This had to— 

But it wasn’t. Aron might be a little buzzed, but he certainly wasn’t drunk, and he certainly wasn’t asleep. 

Aron’s eyes widened as he looked at his phone. He called Baekho, but got no answer. 

Aron stared at his phone now, where the fuck was he going to go?

He didn’t exactly have friends and those who he did were at the lab finishing up their work. 

Aron opened his messages to text Baekho again. 

This time, he typed out an entire message before his eyes were drawn again to the link. The preview image showed a room, and a pale chest, but what caught his attention now was the mask. 

The mask. Aron shook his head. No. 

_ No. no way in fucking hell.  _

Shaking, Aron erased the message he was about to send to baekho and clicked the link, sound be damned. 

There was just no way. 

The video link opened up. 

The stream was still live, but Aron couldn’t enter the room without signing up. Cursing himself he pulled out his wallet and signed up, adding his credit card number so he could get full access. 

_ Please., please don’t let me be right.  _

Aron used the first name he could think of starrynight0521. He couldn’t think of anything else, and truth be told, he didn’t care because if he was wrong, he would just cancel his subscription and never use the site ever again. 

With full access now, he clicked on the same link Baekho had sent him again. Moans began to come from his phone as he watched a perfectly round ass and pink hole spread in front of the camera at a lewd angle. Aron’s heart began to race. The camboy was taking a really thick dildo in his ass, a black cock ring just barely visible from this angle. Aron’s mouth ran dry, he felt himself leaning forward into his phone, as if that would give him a better look at the man on the screen. 

“AAhhh,, hhm. Fuck. Thank you daddy..” The man was moaning at full volume, Aron’s ear becoming abused by the sweet melodic way that the man was speaking to the audience. 

Aron kept watching, hoping that the man would turn onto his back or something that would allow him to see the mask. 

That damn mask. 

Five minutes passed of the man moaning, spreading himself open for the audience. 

And finally, he pulled the dildo out, his hole puckering at the screen, deliciously pink, artificial cum dripping out of his ass slowly. 

A small hum of satisfaction coming from the man. 

Should I leave it here for today, he said as he turned to face the camera. “I’m tired now from all that hard work. And I’m all sticky.” The man pouted in a way that made Aron want to scream. The mask was now in full view as the man leaned down to face the camera directly. 

Aron gasped as he saw the eyes behind the mask. 

_ Minhyun.  _

It was Minhyun’s eyes staring into the camera, a weird gaze Aron had never seen on him before, but it was definitely him. 

“Well, I guess I’m going to have to sign off now. Thank you to everyone who sent in coins and --” 

Without hesitation, Aron purchased 50,000 coins. 

The dings rang instantly, a short sparkling sound rang as Aron hit SEND. 

Aron watched as Minhyun gasped. 

“Whoa. I- I… does that say fifty thousand?? That’s a joke, right?” Minhyun visibly looked shocked. 

“Oh my god!!! Thank you! Oh, oh my goodness…!!” Minhyun reached back, his stomach and chest muscles stretching underneath his perfectly pale body. 

Aron bit his lip. He made Minhyun smile. He made Minhyun  _ happy _ . Even if was for a little while. 

Minhyun got closer to the camera again. “Thank you, starrynight0521!!! I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but I am really, really thankful!! This .. means so much!! I’ll tell you what, I’ll let you pick the theme for next week’s show!! There’s only a few things off limits, please check my FAQ for that! I will send you an email at the end of the show, and you can reply back with your theme of choice!” Minhyun smiled brightly, his teeth barely showing, his eyes sparkling. 

Aron replied into the comment section with “anything for you” hoping that it didn’t come off as strange. 

Sighing, the live feed went black. 

Aron stared at his phone. 

A message from Minhyun came through on his phone. 

**From Minhyun **

**We need to talk. **


	4. four

Aron called Baekho over and over until he finally answered. 

“CAN YOU PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE INSTEAD OF JERKING OFF TO THAT CAMBOY?” 

Baekho’s voice was thick when he replied. “I’onno what you’re talking about.” 

Aron scoffed, “Oh, please. I know he was just live. Anyway, not my  _ point _ . My point is that i desperatly need a place to crash and since the lab is off limits til monday, it has to be your place. Please I really don’t have anyone else I trust enough to spend the night at their place.”

Baekho was quiet, his brain still focusing in on the conversation. “I.. I guess you can stay here. But bring me some cheetos. And beer.” 

Aron sighed in relief. “Fine. See you in about half an hour. You better clean your sheets, too. Nasty…”

Baekho laughed. “You’re sleeping on the couch so why do you care?” Aron laughed back. “Damn, I was hoping you were still too high on your orgasm to notice. See ya.”

  
  
  


* * *

Baekho got up and started to clean himself off, cum dripping from his thighs and abs. He’d be damned if that wasn’t the strongest orgasm he’d had in months. His entire body was vibrating with the force of it, his head still reeling in the sensation. 

“God.” he whispered to himself, as if he wasn’t supposed to be cleaning the apartment for his co-worker who would, no doubt, tease him for being messy.

Hopping in the shower, Baekho cleaned himself off, thinking back to the ass he had grown to be fond of. Despite his utter  _ need _ to jerk off a fourth time that night, he decided against it, knowing full well that Aron was coming cover. 

  
"I really, really need a fuck buddy..." 

* * *

Minhyun stared at his phone. His fingers hovering over the keyboard as he typed it out over and over again. 

**We need to talk.**

He sent it, hoping that Aron would play stupid and respond immediately with an ‘about what?’ but was instead greeted with a dark screen. 

_ He’ll reply soon. He will. I hope.  _

“Of all the days!! HE HAD!! TO COME HOME!!! E A R L Y.” Minhyun cursed himself and Aron for the incredibly awkward situation he had put them into now. It was Minhyun’s fault for doing this in their shared room. It was Minhyun’s fault for not keeping an extra lock on the door to stop Aron (or anyone, really) from walking in. He really--

Minhyun threw his toys into the sink, pouring boiling water on them and letting them soak in the cleaning solution. 

“Fucking FUCK.” He yelled. He wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to properly scream. Minhyun wanted to just forget this ever happened, but how was he supposed to when his  _ roommate  _ the man of his constant fantasies had just walked in on him fucking his ass open with a giant dildo?

He blushed. Aron had seen him. Aron had seen him like that, legs spread, ass open, his entire body shaking with the force he was ramming the dildo inside of himself. 

Aron had seen him bent over  _ his _ desk. Aron had seen Minhyun fucking himself on the desk that Aron sometimes  _ slept _ on. 

Minhyun sighed, seeing no alerts on his phone meant that either Aron never wanted to talk to him again, or he was just … processing what he saw. 

How was he supposed to explain this to him without freaking out on Aron? How was he supposed to explain this to Aron if  _ Aron _ freaked out on him?

He didn’t want to think about it. 

Minhyun decided to take a bath and clean himself off before heading to bed, his cell phone clutched in his hand.  _ Please don’t hate me… _

* * *

  
  


Aron fumbled with the items in his hands as he reached the register. His thoughts zoomed past him at lightning speed. 

_ Why would he even film himself?? Is it like … a kink of his? And on top of that, why would he stream it? _

_ How long has he been doing that??? Baekho says he’s pretty new, but he has so many followers? It just doesn’t make sense. He’s shy!!!! Why would he…? _

Aron paid for his snacks and got back into an uber to head to Baekho’s apartment. 

_ God...he looked so.. Good. Fuck, no, Aron. That wasn’t meant for  _ you. _ _

_ But he moaned your name ...or at least, almost did.  _

Aron shook his head.  _ No.  _

He was not about to allow himself to think about how Minhyun’s back was curved over his desk, legs shaking. Aron refused to think about --

_ Fuck. He was doing that on my desk!!! How many other times has he done that?! And how many times has he gotten off doing it? _

Aron almost choked at that. 

_ There’s one way to find out, but I don’t know if I want to get that deep yet… _

“This the place?” The driver asked. 

Aron looked up to the building. “I.. yeah. Thank you.” 

Walking up the three flights of stairs to Baekho’s apartment was not fun with several bags of goodies and drinks. But when his friend opened the door, Aron felt his shoulders and legs relax. He felt like the events from today began to wash away as he walked through the door of his best friend’s apartment. 

Baekho let Aron settle down before he even spoke to him. 

“So. You fought? Or..”

Aron shook his head cracking open a beer. “God, I wish we did.” Aron looked up at Baekho. “Look, what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room, and whatever I say you are never ever going to talk about it to my roommate.” 

Baekho sat down, nodding slowly. “Okay, this must be really serious…” 

Aron laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Long story short. I’m in love with Minhyun and … and god i don’t even know where to start but ..!! He’s a camboy.”

Baekho sat back. His eyes the size of saucers. “He- you- what?”

Aron nodded. Tears burning in the corners of his eyes. “It gets worse!!” 

Baekho was hanging off the edge of his seat now. “How could it get worse?”

Aron sighed, he felt ridiculous for wanting to cry at all. “I walked in on him. Realized the mask he was wearing to cover his face was familiar and couldn’t place why, so I went to text you, but then I saw the SAME MASK on the thumbnail of the video you sent me… AND!! When I realized it was the same mask, I signed up for the damn site and sent him about $550 dollars worth of ‘coins’. I don’t even know how this works, it was an impulse, I feel gross for paying him, I feel gross for walking in on him for some reason??? I just!!” 

Aron huffed at the end of his panicked rant. Baekho set his hand on Aron’s shoulder. “I honestly don’t know what to say to you other than: what the fuck?” 

Aron laughed nervously. “Thanks, that really helped, Bae.” BAekho laughed. “Look man I really don’t know what to say, but that? That’s some wild shit. When you called I expected you guys to have argued over… I don’t know, dishes or maybe you forgetting to clean up again. Not you know, walking in on your roommate halfway through a live show with a giant dildo in his ass!” 

Aron shuddered. “You watched, didn’t you?”

Baekho blushed. “I, yeah… but I mean now that I know who it is, and I know you like him. I’ll stop.” 

Aron nodded. “I .. I mean yeah, but I also can’t tell you to not watch it? If that makes sense? I’m not dating him, and he’s nothing to me other than my roommate. And even if we were dating, this is probably how he makes his money and pays for school and who am I to take that from him or ask you to stop because you’d be paying for a service that he’s providing and --” 

“Yo, dude. Chill out for a second. You’re getting way ahead of yourself. But you’re probably right, that’s probably how he makes his living. As for me watching, don’t worry about it. I’d feel weird watching someone I know doing a cam show.” 

“As for the other thing… you really sent him over $500? What the hell were you thinking?”

Aron laughed out right. “I have no idea but it felt like the right thing to do?” Baekho pursed his lips. “Okay so let me get this straight. You’re in love with Minhyun and the second you find out it’s him on a cam show you drop $500 for being able to see his ass?” 

“Well when you say it like that it sounds dumb!!” 

“Because it is. You could’ve spent that money being his boyfriend?? And taking him out to eat? Or to the movies? Or even paying the rent in full or something?” Baekho laughed as he watched Aron sit. “You didn’t fuck up, dude. Well, not yet. Not really? Didn’t he say he’d give you a chance to pick a theme or something?” 

Aron looked up. “Oh my god. I didn’t even think about that.” 

“So then what are you going to do?” Baekho asked.    
  
“I’m going to sleep and talk to him after work tomorrow.” 


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaoooo im back i guess ????
> 
> this is super short, im not even sorry... i just wanted to give yall something since i cant sleep

**That Friday** 

He lied. He didn’t want to talk to Minhyun. He didn’t think he could look him in the eyes without thinking about the way he moaned, the way that Minhyun fucked himself open for an audience. Aron couldn’t fathom  _ how _ Minhyun had even begun to get involved in doing sex work, but he wasn’t comepletely ...upset about it either. 

Truth be told, the idea of Minhyun doing what he requested for his next show was making his neck roll back, and his mouth drool. Having Minhyun complete a show to his tastes was almost too good to be true, but now that he had paid for it, and now that Minhyun knew that Aron knew what he was doing in their room. .. He felt guilty for even asking for anything specific. Aron felt dirty because he knew Minhyun’s secret, but Minhyun had no idea that it was  _ him _ who had paid. 

Aron didn’t want to talk to Minhyun. But he couldn’t avoid him forever, either. 

Right on cue, his phone lit up with a notification from Minhyun.    
  


**Stop avoiding me. I need you to hear me out. **

**Hyung, really. I promise I can explain. **

Aron felt his eyes roll back. Minhyun was never one to use formal Korean, much less one to be so adamant about anything when it came to Aron. Minhyun only ever called Aron ‘hyung’ once when they had first moved in, and never again on request from Aron. He was more used to hearing ‘oppa’, anyway. 

Sighing, and wanting nothing more than to simply get this over with, Aron typed back, stopping short when he couldn’t find the right words to reply with. 

**I’m not avoiding you. I’m busy. We’ll talk tonight. 7PM. No exceptions. **

Aron knew exactly what he was asking of Minhyun. If Minhyun agreed to this, then he really did mean business and really did want to talk, or at least explain why on Earth he was bent over Aron’s desk, and not his own. 

The typing bubble appeared on Aron’s screen, appearing and reappearing before finally an “ok” came from Minhyun. 

He didn’t reply, knowing full well that they would see each other later, and that Minhyun was going to have to explain, and hopefully, Aron could convince himself into telling him that he knew. 

And that he sent him $500. Hopefully. If he got brave. 

It was at lunch with Baekho that the email came to him. 

_ **From: foxxx09** _

_ **To: star*********21** _

_ **Dear valued member. ** _

_ **I’m sorry for the short notice, but I will not be able to fulfill your request tonight, as I have an urgent matter to attend tonight and will not be streaming.   
  
I will, however, make it up to you by extending my offer: not only will I perform your request next week, I will send you personalized lewd pictures for you to keep as a form of apology. I don’t want you to think that I am simply using your donation and not giving anything in return.   
  
** _

__ **Once again, I am deeply sorry for cancelling the special show tonight. Thank you so much for your donation and patience. **  
  
-foxxx09 

Aron blinked, reading the email over and over. He forgot that he had sent his request in while talking to Baekho about it. So sue him, he was curious to know if Minhyun would be willing to do something a bit more on the taboo side. Or at the very least, something out of the usual for Minhyun. 

Looking at the time on the wall, Aron replied immediately, saying it was okay and that he didn’t need the lewd pictures. He added in a thank you and sent it off. 

Much to his surprise, he received another email 5 minutes later, with 30 attachments and a fox emoji. Aron gulped. 

Aron swore he wasn’t going to look at them. He had 3 minutes left to get back to work. Sliding his phone in his pocket, he felt his face flush as he thought about the possibilities. Minhyun’s body in all sorts of suggestive positions. Maybe he was only half clothed, maybe he was fully naked and staring at the camera with that dark look he somehow perfected. Maybe he was tied up, or had a face full of cum. Aron didn’t know and the idea of not knowing was making wearing slacks unbearable. Clocking back in, Aron made a beeline to the bathroom, pulling his phone out and locking himself in. 

Finger hovering over the attached files, Aron took a breath, clicked, and waited for them to load. 

The first picture was innocent enough, Minhyun leaning back in his chair, the mask barely in view, his entire chest was covered in a silk shirt, the buttons undone to barely show a sliver of skin. Aron sighed. If they were all like this, there was no reason to worry. But as he flipped to the next few, Aron’s pants began to grow tighter. The pictures went from soft-core porn to Minhyun straddling a rather girthy dildo, his ass in full view just underneath a sweater (one that Aron recognized as their school jacket with the logo edited out), Arons mouth began to water as he realized that Minhyun really had no shame. These pictures looked older, the angle of Minhyun’s position giving barely enough of a peek at Minhyun’s once-blonde hair. This had to be about 6 months ago when Minhyun had lost a bet to his friend Jonghyun. 

Aron moved on, flipping thorough, slowly reaching down to his pants, pressing down on his crotch trying to lessen the pain. He hissed as he felt himself cave and begin to rub himself through his slacks. 

Minhyun was now on his back, a fluffy pink cardigan open, his nipples perky and clearly having been pinched for a while based on their color. Aron could practically imagine how long Minhyun had laid there teasing himself for these pictures. Aron remembered that pink sweater. He had only worn it once, making Aron blush from how cute he looked. 

Arons hand slipped underneath his clothes, roaming to his shaft, giving small tugs as his eyes drifted down to the second half of the picture: Minhyun’s left hand was spreading his hole wide open, one finger slipped inside just barely enough for Aron to see it. He moaned as quietly as he could, biting his lip as he imagined how Minhyun probably arched his back as he began to finger himself. Only, Aron didn’t have to imagine for much longer, as the last attachment was a short video labeled “preview”. Here, he could see the thumbnail of Minhyun in slacks and a tie. 

This time, it looked like Minhyun was wearing a black ribbon over his eyes instead of his usual mask. Minhyun began to strip his clothes, his dick already bulging through the slacks. Aron’s eyes widened as he realized that Minhyun was giving him exactly what he had asked for. Minhyun was touching his lips while he whines out a mewl. 

“I’ll do anything to pass the class, please. I promise I’ll be a good boy for you. I won’t tell anyone, either. It’ll be our dirty …” the shirt came off. “Little..” his pants slid down his smooth legs. “Secret.” Minhyun leaned into the camera as he licked his lips, pulling down his underwear and smacking his own ass. “Use me, oppa.” 

A smirk and shy smile greeted Aron as he pumped himself. He played the video over and over, each time the “oppa” sending him closer and closer until finally, the mere idea of getting to destroy Minhyun, cover him in kisses and marks, sent him over the edge and onto the bathroom door. 

Aron grunted. “Fuck…” he shook his head as the situation dawned on him. “Fuck I am so, so royally fucked.” 

Closing his phone, Aron got up to clean the mess he made before cleaning himself and walking back to his desk, a slight sense of self-loathing tingling at his skin. 

_ Tonight is going to suck.  _


	6. final???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, okay, so I know it says final!! and that's because this is ending where i want it to, but if I ever (and i mean EVER) get the urge to write more (like a spin off or whatever, this will be where it's gonna go!!!) 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so, so much for keeping up with this disaster fic, and sticking to it, and for enjoying it. because i swear to god, and on all things holy i would scream any time i had to write this HAHA 
> 
> Okay, enjoy!!!!

Aron watched the clock strike fifteen til 7. He felt his heart begin to race and he didn’t know if he should change into something more comfortable, or if he should just stay as he was: slacks and a button up. The thought of having this conversation with Minhyun was starting to give him small bouts of anxiety, and he felt like he was going to throw up, so he turned to clean his glasses instead. He knew that ultimately, it wasn’t going to be a big deal, but he also knew that he had to confess to Minhyun about the $500 he had sent him on a whim. 

If he was being honest, he didn’t want to tell him, he wanted to just pretend like that had never happened and like he could just move on and live a good life, but he was raised better than that, he realized; if he had learned anything from the rich kid politics he had grown up with, he knew he had to fess up to it before someone else caught wind or if he got caught red-handed. But he was also scared of how Minhyun would react. 

Looking around anxiously, Aron began to pick up items around the room that he had left strewn around his side of the room, conveniently out of the range of the camera, he had noticed. He smirked. Minhyun might be a neat freak, but he also wasn’t about to clean up Aron’s own mess, but he  _ would _ move it out of the way. 

Giggling to himself, Aron began to throw away wrappers from energy bars he had eaten earlier that week and forgotten about. He scooped up the coffee cups he had discarded without a care and smiled as he noticed that the dishes he had left under his bed were no longer there. 

Hearing the click from their lock had Aron rushing to straighten out his shirt as he scrambled to look a little less nervous. Minhyun walked in, his books in his hands, not daring to look up at Aron quite yet. 

They walked around each other, avoiding eye contact until finally, Minhyun sat down on his bed and coughed. 

“I uh,..” he still wouldn’t look up. “I-- could you sit down please?” Minhyun said, still not looking up until Aron sat. 

  
Their eyes met, Aron staring at the deep brown orbs he had grown to love over the last year. He hadn’t really noticed then, but they weren’t as dark as he had usually thought they were. They had a tinge of honey and reminded him more of melted milk chocolate than just a muddy brown. 

Aron hesitated to sit, choosing to sit directly in front of Minhyun, on his own bed, the softness of his comforter doing its job, easing the anxiety that was simmering under his skin. He looked up to make eye contact with Minhyun, who was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

“I..” they both started, before looking at each other again, shyly at first and then giggling as if it was the funniest thing in the world. 

Aron smiled a little. “You first. It’s only fair that you get to say whatever it is you want to say to me.” 

Minhyun nodded, lips pushing together before he began. “I was broke.” He huffed. “Obviously. It pays well, and at first it was just a few pictures of my feet, or my lips in compromising angles, then it became ass pics, and then full frontal nudity…. The money kept raking in and I..I could afford things again. I don’t know, to be honest I could have stopped a long time ago, but the money is so good, I get tipped well, and then, like the other day I even made almost $750 alone. My usual amount is usually the 200’s but some dude paid me 500 and I swear … I swear on my life that’s why I do it. I don’t like … actually enjoy it all that much...I mean I do but..”

Minhyun kept talking, word after word pouring out of him. Aron felt a chill run up his spine when he heard about the $500, knowing full well he had to tell him now. 

“...and I swear I only ever think about you  _ sometimes _ and --” Minhyun stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes welled up, a small yelp coming from him as if his bed was suddenly on fire. 

Aron stared as Minhyun opened and closed his mouth over and over, grasping for words to say. 

“You what?” Aron gasped out. His eyebrow raising, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Minhyun couldn’t have said that. 

Minhyun sat quietly, his demeanor seeming to shrink in on itself.

“I .. please don’t make me say it again,” he whispered. 

Aron pinched his thigh to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. That’s what this had to be: another one of his intense and impossible wet dreams. 

When the sting of the pinch came, Minhyun’s words hit him like ice. This wasn’t a dream, and Minhyun had really said that he thought about Aron during his shows. 

Minhyun remained still on his bed. “Say something, please.” 

Aron nodded. “I paid you those $500.” 

Silence. 

Minhyun’s eyes went wide. 

Aron’s throat closed up. 

“You  _ what _ ?” Minhyun was beside himself. He didn’t have a single clue as to how to react. If he was being honest with himself he was more shocked that Aron would spend his money on  _ him _ than the fact that he actually paid. 

“You knew?” He asked, staring openly at Aron as the smaller man fidgeted with his shirt. 

He shook his head. “I didn’t. Not until that day that I ran into you. A friend had accidentally sent me the link to your show weeks ago, but I didn’t ever open it. It wasn’t until I saw you in your mask doing … that.” 

Minhyun didn’t know what to do, or how to act at the new information. Aron had seen him, paid him. Minhyun had suggested a private show. 

Minhyun looked up at Aron instantly. 

Aron’s eyes widened in slight shock. “I’m sorry if you’re angry. I swear I didn’t mean to give you that amount out of pity or anything like that. I just… I don’t know, it was an impulse because you’re-” Aron swallowed his train of thought down, still not entirely sure what Minhyun’s reaction was. 

Minhyun gawked. “Because I’m what,  _ hyung?”  _ Minhyun was hanging on the edge of his seat now, the email that Aron had sent in as a request for the $500 spinning in his mind. Aron couldn’t look up at him. 

Aron sat still, not having the brazenness needed to tell Minhyun that he was the sexiest person Aron had ever laid eyes on. Aron didn’t have the balls to admit he thought about Minhyun constantly. Didn’t have the restraint to be able to tell Minhyun that all he thought about lately was to bend him over his desk and split him open on his cock. 

Minhyun was never that patient to begin with. When he got an opportunity, he would take it. That was why he started doing porn, that was why he kept it up. And now that he saw how Aron was reacting to his questions, combined with what he knew from Aron’s- no, starrynight0521’s - request, Minhyun wouldn’t rest until he got what he wanted. 

“Aron.” he said, his voice lowering an octave. As the plan formed in his head. Minhyun’s mind began to reel. This was either going to be the best or worst decision of his life. 

Aron looked up at Minhyun then. Something about how Minhyun said his name sent Aron into a space he didn’t know he could go. His body felt like it was about to go under water, the calm before the break of water. 

Their eyes met, a shiver running through them both as they saw the hunger, the need in each others eyes. 

Minhyun licked his lips a little, leaning his head to the side as he thought. Aron felt himself get nervous as he watched Minhyun gesture for Aron to sit next to him. When Minhyun saw no movement, however, he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

Or rather, he decided to put himself in Aron’s hands. Walking over to Aron’s bed, Minhyun placed a hand on Aron’s chest, slowly forcing him to sit all the way back, Aron’s head coming into contact with the wall, a smirk forming on his lips. Minhyun tilted his head, his skin crawling with excitement. He stuck his tongue out a little, thoughtful as he watched Aron’s pupil’s dilate. 

“You know, I never did get to put on a show for you, Professor Kwak.” 

Aron sucked in a breath. His body shivered with a force he didn’t think was possible. Their eyes locked briefly, Minhyun sure of himself, unwavering under Aron’s hesitant gaze. The realization of what Minhyun was saying slowly washing over him like a shot of whiskey, fire and smoke colliding with the musk Minhyun carried. 

Aron was intoxicated by him. Soon, his body relaxed, and suddenly, he found himself bringing Minhyun towards him by the neck, their lips colliding in a sweet mix of fear and excitement. 

Minhyun broke first, his eyes darker than Aron had ever seen them. Minhyun inhaled deeply.

“You taste sweet...professor.” 

Aron’s eyes almost rolled all the way back into his head. “Minhyun.” 

Minhyun nodded, giving him the okay. “I want this just as much as you do, Professor” he all but mewled. Aron felt his body shiver as Minhyun began to drag a hand down from his jaw to his collarbones. “What if we get caught?” he asked, a hint of fear still in his voice. 

Minhyun smiled. “Well, if that happens, I’ll tell them the truth.” 

Aron’s eyes searched Minhyun’s face for an answer. Any explanation for what he was saying, right now. 

Minhyun pulled Aron upright by his shirt collar. “I’ll tell them that I’ve been in love with you since the summer your sisters visited and you treated them with the kindest smiles and manners.” Minhyun began to unbutton Aron’s shirt. “I’ll tell them that I’ve wanted to devour you whole since the day you became my TA two semesters ago.” He leaned down to place a kiss on his collarbones, tracing down before continuing to undress Aron. “I’ll tell everyone that I’ve wanted you to sit me in your lap, and take me whole since the day you became my roommate and walked in wearing your swim outfit.” 

Aron’s heart began to race faster and faster, like the final lap in a freestyle race. Minhyun began to kiss up and down his neck as he fumbled with the button of his slacks. “You--” Aron trailed off as Minhyun bit into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“I?” Minhyun echoed, leaning back to sling off his cashmere sweater, his cheeks a bright red. He stopped briefly. “Aron?”

Aron shook his head. “Do you really want this, Minhyun? Not because I paid you?” He needed to know. Aron needed to know for his own sanity. He needed to be without a doubt absolutely positive that this was something that Minhyun wanted. 

Minhyun smiled, his face softening, a sparkle in his eyes shining brightly as he leaned in to Aron once more. He pulled off Aron’s glasses before pulling in for a gentle kiss, another and suddenly Minhyun was giggling. 

“I’m positive. It’s not about the money. It’s about you. It’s always been you. I fuck myself open every week thinking about how it would feel if it was you. I think about whether or not you’d bite my lips when we make out.” Minhyun began to slide his hand inside of Aron’s slacks. “I think about how hard you’d get the second I touch you..” Minhyun licked his lips, his hand closing around Aron’s already stiff cock. 

Aron whimpered as Minhyun began to pump him slowly. 

“I think about whether you want to bend me over the desk, and bang me so hard the desk chips the paint on the wall,” Aron’s breathing began to go ragged. “...or if you want to fuck my face until I’m choking on my own drool.” Minhyun’s hand began to pick up speed as he leaned in to whisper in Aron’s ear all the obscenities he’d thought about over the last month alone. 

“Go- oh fuck, Minhyun.” Aron gasped out as he twisted his hand, thumb running across Aron’s dripping slit. 

“Hmm, or maybe you want me to blow you in your lab, where we could get caught and you could lose your job?” Minhyun switched between pumping fast and slow, dragging out Aron’s pleasure for as long as he could. 

“Minhyun if you don’t suck me off right the fuck now--” Aron all but gasped, holding back his orgasm from coming too early. He didn’t want Minhyun to think he was a wimp. 

“Professor?” Minhyun all but looked like an innocent bystander when Aron looked up at him. 

Getting the hint, finally, Aron forced the words out of himself. “Mister Hwang, I am ordering you to suck me off. You caused this, now fix it. Take responsibility. And don’t forget to drink every last drop.” 

Minhyun grinned in a way that made him look devilish. And god help him if Aron didn’t find that incredibly sinful. 

Aron moaned as Minhyun licked at him gently, looking up at him through thick lashes. “Am I doing okay, Professor?” Aron grunted in response, bucking his hips to make his throbbing cock tap against Minhyun’s plump lips. 

“Open wide, baby boy.” Minhyun obliged, taking in every inch of Aron, stopping short of the tuft of hair Aron clearly put effort into keeping short. Aron’s head fell back against the wall as Minhyun began to bob his head, moving his tongue in sync to the rhythm he was creating, enjoying every curve of Aron’s dick. 

Moans filled the room as Minhyun worked Aron, his own pleasure increasing as he heard the soft whimpers and felt the way his legs shook. 

Soon, Aron lost himself in the feeling of Minhyun’s hot mouth, his hand reaching up to grip onto his hair, and hold him down as he began to feel himself near the edge. 

  
“Fuck, ha… ngh Minhyun..” Aron was gasping for air, his grip on Minhyun’s hair almost painful, but it was fine, Minhyun was enjoying every second of it. Smiling around Aron, Minhyun knew how to make him cum. Minhyun began to pump the base of Aron’s cock as he sucked in his cheeks, and squeezing Aron’s balls lightly, Minhyun came off with a wet pop, just as Aron came in spurts onto his lips and tongue, a loud grunt coming from Aron as he did. 

The image of Minhyun’s cum-stained face all but made him hard again almost instantly. 

“Fuck...where did you learn how to-” Aron tried to regain composure, only to be stopped by Minhyun bringing them together once again, their tongues fighting for dominance, not giving in until they were gasping for air. 

Aron was hard, and he could literally feel Minhyun’s hard-on through his jeans on his own leg. 

“Pants, off, now…” he managed. Minhyun got up immediately to toss off his jeans, as Aron did the same, revealing his own cock to be a shade of angry red from lack of attention. 

“No underwear, huh?” Aron smirked. Minhyun blushed. “I uh.. I was late this morning.” 

“Uh huh.” Aron smiled. “Come here, Mister Hwang.” Minhyun did as he was told, immediately going to sit on Aron’s lap. 

Aron’s hands ran up and down Minhyun’s taut thighs, up to his ass, squeezing the firm round cheeks, reaching to stretch them open, only to feel a surprise waiting for him. 

Aron froze. Minhyun did too. “So, that’s why you forgot the underwear, huh?” 

Minhyun’s body shivered as Aron pressed his index finger against the plug that sure enough, sat nicely at the entrance of Minhyun’s twitching hole. 

“Been taking pictures, or was this a request from another high buyer?” Aron asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

“I was taking pictures...and well… I didn’t have time to take it out and clean up and get to class so I just…ahhh!!” 

Aron pushed against it again, loving the way that Minhyun was reacting. “Been a 

good boy, huh?” 

“Mmhhh… yes. I promise!” Minhyun was moaning openly now, his head lolling backwards as Aron began to lightly pull on the plug, threatening to pull it out, but letting it get sucked back in as Minhyun’s body twitched in reaction to his ministrations. 

“Look at me.” Aron said, hand gripping the plug. 

Their eyes met as Aron pulled it out, Minhyun shivering at the sensation as Aron pulled slowly, opening his hole wide. 

“Ready for my cock, baby?” Aron asked, his voice dropping. 

Minhyun bit his lips, holding back moans as he felt how empty his ass felt. Starrynight0521’s request long forgotten, Minhyun lifted his hips as Aron lined himself up. 

Minhyun gripped Aron firmly as he guided himself down onto his stiff member. His mouth opened as he let out a long gasp. “Oh, fuck… I.. Aron… god I feel so full….” his voice trailed off as he let himself adjust to Aron’s size while Aron gripped onto his hips for all he was worth. 

“Fuck Minhyun. God, you’re so...beautiful. Hngnn…”

Minhyun was the first to move, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to feel Aron’s hot seed fill his insides, he wanted the burn of having Aron fuck up into him. “Aron, hhh… fuck… please… please fuck me… please.” he begged. 

Nodding, and losing the last ounce of self control that Aron had been holding on to, he gripped Minhyun’s lower body, hugging him close so he could fuck up into him as Minhyun bounced up and down on Aron’s cock, their moans filling the room as the smacks of their skin began to resound into the night. 

The gasps turned into near screams as Aron had had enough, he flipped them over, laying Minhyun flat on his bed, spreading his legs to get a better angle. Hoisting Minhyun’s legs up onto his shoulders, Aron reached for Minhyun’s weeping cock, the precum acting as lube as Aron began to pump him in sync with his thrusts into Minhyun. Minhyun’s eyes began to tear up as he lost himself in the motions, the sensations he was feeling all crashing down on him like a tsunami. 

“Ah, ah!! Hmnhgg Aron please… please.. Fuck let me cum… god!!!” Minhyun was gripping the sheets with one hand, the other smacking Aron’s hand away, desperately pumping himself instead, chasing his nearing orgasm. 

Aron grunted in response, reaching down to kiss Minhyun, long and deep as his thrusts became deeper and harder, their bodies melting into each other, Aron hitting Minhyun’s sweet spot over and over until he was all but a sobbing, blubbering mess as he came all over himself with a scream, Aron’s name and a few curses, his body clenching tight around Aron, sending him over the edge, filling Minhyun with his hot cum. 

Aron all but collapsed on top of Minhyun, his dick sliding out slowly, cum dripping down on the sheets, their sweaty bodies now covered in Minhyun’s fluid. 

“Fuck, I should’ve just told you I liked you a long time ago... “ Minhyun mused, laughing a bit as he felt Aron tighten his grip on him a little. Aron grunted. “I swear to god I will end you if you keep talking.” 

Minhyun smacked Aron’s ass. “Thanks for the lesson,  _ Professor _ .” 

Humming in response, Aron closed his eyes. “That was the best $500 of my life.” 

Minhyun laughed. “I still owe you a show, you know.” 

“Maybe next time I can be in it,” Aron joked. 

“That’s not a bad idea, honestly.” 

“No. I’m not doing that. I was kidding.” 

“Sure you were.” Minhyun giggled before snuggling into Aron and closing his eyes. They could clean up their mess later. 


End file.
